


Pink Flug paperbag

by BlackCupcakeFrosting



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Also I really love that cartoon, Animal Abuse, Black Hat is an ass, Dementica is there too and she is an edgy cinnamon bun, Flug is a poor bb, HELP HIM!, I have an art crisis and just want to vent, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCupcakeFrosting/pseuds/BlackCupcakeFrosting
Summary: Flug has found the love of his life, A being he deemed perfect and precious in any way: a Axolotl.This small creature swam itself into his heart so deep that not even Black Hat could drive him to let harm get it's cruel cold fingers on his small pink friend. He takes the beating for it and thinks the evil following these two friends is over, Making him bond with it and treat 'Pinkie' like his soulmate.But ofcourse it has to take a sharp turn. It always dose with Black Hat being a monster made of everything bad compressed into one.(In other words: I am artistically rustrated and atempt to control my impulse of breaking shit by drawing dramatic shit. I might continue it if there is interest, It would eventually become  Black Hat/Flug fanfic but for now it'll stay a one peace)





	Pink Flug paperbag

**Author's Note:**

> Many others and I noticed how Flug flinches at almost every movement Black Hat makes, indicating he hurts him in some way more than just mentally. It is interesting tbh and I'm exited for possible future shorts or the possible full episodes!! Haha anyways, Here is my strange vent fic. Heads up: Minor character death and animal abuse. Nothing graphic just to warn anyone uncomfortable with these things.

Dr.Flug hated many things if he had to be hoest. Many things but his pet axolotl swimming in the tank across his room. Filling the rather bare enviroment with emotional warmth for the doctor. 

He remembered how he found, it in a small swamp inbetween derbits of leaves, rocks and mud. Tiny and curious, It's pink body sticking out of the murky dark water like a sore thumb and it's large black eyes fixating it'self on Flug's paperbag. It was love at first sight. Outside of the vision of 5.0.5, Dementia and Black hat, Flug scooped it up into a ziplock bag and into the inner pockes of his labcoat. Quickly taken from the wild and into his loving heart.  
The loud laughs of Dementica caught the man off guard and forced him to rejoin the group in their crocodile hunt. Or to be more precise: Black Hat watching them and berating them while they tried not to get crushed by Aligators sitting by the muddy shores of the strange swamp. During his attempts of not getting his fingers bit off Flug questioned how such a small and delicte creature like his little riend could have survived in such an filthy and dangerous place.  
The following toughts of it being a smart little guy or gal made the doctor smile. Maybe their meetup was destiny. 

It took not long for Black Hat, upon arrival at the mansion, to somehow smell the small innocent creature in Flug's coat. He demanded it immediatley, Making the scrawny doctor pull away and squeak appologies while holding his little friend in the bag away from the angry evil master. 

Many punches, kicks, scratches and threats later and Flug was in his room with the ziplock bag save and unharmed. A sense of pride rose in him at the tought of his little friend being save due to him. 

That following night Flug spend on building and decorating a large tank for his Axolotl he ended up calling Pinkie, Disregarding the blood dripping from his nose, ear and various deep gashes caused by Black Hat's claws. 

 

Now, one month after bonding with the little one Flug learned was a he, Hand feeding his small friend and even telling him his fears: there he floated. It's small gills ripped out of it's head and swimming on the surface while the chubby little creature swam lower with it's mouth hanging open, telling a story of it suffered a long death fight of desperatley trying to get air into it's system. 

Anger rose in Flug as he watched his innocent companion, The only creature that truly showed affection to him by happily swimming towards the glass once he stepped into the room was dead. And this all because of a reason he did not understand. Did he make Black Hat mad? He only saw his boss once that day! He just greeted him, earning a dismissing glance back. The usual.

He just knew it was the tall evil male who did this. Dementica was too impatient to think of such a gruesom way of murdering Pinkie. She would've poisoned the water to see quick results.  
5.0.5 was not capable of violence of that kind.  
Only black Hat woul take such a dellicate creature out of it's living space to ripp it's lungs out and set it back into it's home to watch it struggle to escape it's inevitable death. 

Flg rushed to his bed as he fell the paperbag over his head cling to his from tears dampened face, throwing himselv in it and oushing his head underneath the pillow in an attempt of pressing the pain gathering in his heart down, he cried into the matress. Violent sobs shok his scrawny frame. Why did he do it!? The answer was quite simple. And he knew it too. Pinkie was my friend! He could've punished me! Dr.Flug also knew why he hurt the small defenseless animal instead of him. He wanted to cause longterm pain. This was what Black Hat was all about: Hurting others in a way hey remember his being in a bad manner. Destroying them in wichever way he can to gain emotional controll over them. The man was sick, twisted. But that was to be expected from a demon like entety. 

Flug cried himself to sleep, past his lucnhbreak and into the night. Drems of his little friend swimming in a sea of white clouds filled his mind, Giving him some rest.

 

Black Hat laughed loudly as he watched the young doctor cry himself to sleep from a mirror like screen floating infront of his desk. It was delicious seeing him suffer the concequences of him denying the demon access to the filthy animal upon discovering it one month back.

But not as delicious as the wine between his fingers. Aaah, he was almost playing with the tought of reviving the swamp animal to slice it up and place it on a plate for Flug next time once the hurting of the current event went down. Almost. He was not going to give the doctor the satisfaction of seeing it alive ever again. 

„Haha! Such a pathetic reaction towards the death of such a filthy animal!“ Chuckled the darkn demon. Dementica smiled at him, nodding in agreement. She did care less about the death and more about how her master looked with his lips pulled into a wide grin. „This is what he gets for crossing me.“ He mumbled lowly, taking a sip off his blood red bevarage. 

Dementica giggled, downing her fruity green and red drink. „What next?“ She asked, looking trough her empty glass and watching the male's face go from amused to yet again an unreadable sly grin. „Let's wait for tomorrow. He might be loking for a fight then.. I am not done with him. He crossed his boundary by denying me evil. This dose not easily turn into blood under the rug.“ 

The room filled itself with both their laghter as they continued to watch Flug turn to his side on his bed.  
Poor paperbag baby, Not fully comprehending what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are welcome! Maybe even ideas for how it can continue if interested.


End file.
